


Who said awkward

by MasterTickleBack



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark sends his bandmates out of the dorm before Jackson can return from his extra dance practice.<br/>He has been horny for some time and had everything planned. Only his bandmates were a hinder left.<br/>Everything seems perfect when Jackson arrives, but that's only when everything starts to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said awkward

“I need all of you out of the dorm when Jackson returns.” Mark told his band mates. Jackson had a dance schedule alone and wasn’t in the dorm. The leader raised his brows at him and cleared his throat. “Please?” Mark asked and Jaebeom nodded.  
“I wouldn’t be in the way for that. I know how it ends for the two for you.” Youngjae said and mark slashed his head to look at him. “Don’t ask. You really don’t want to know.” He said and Mark nodded understandingly. He was right. He didn’t want to know what his friend had walked in on him doing to his boyfriend.  
“When will Jackson even be home?” Yugyeom asked. Mark looked at his phone to check the time and looked back up with a smile.  
“Any second.” He said. It took about a second for the information to sink in with his band mates. Before soon, they were all scrambling towards their rooms to grab what they needed to migrate the dorm for a couple of hours.  
“You owe me for this.” Jaebeom said and pointed to Mark who nodded obediently. He would gladly pay for their dinner if it meant having a few hours with Jackson alone.  
“Abort ship! Abort ship!” BamBam shouted as he rushed out the front door closely followed by the remaining four. Mark chuckled and shook his head as he closed the door behind them. He looked at his phone again and saw he still had about twenty minutes until Jackson would be back for him. He went to their shared room and pulled the bed sheets off their air mattress and folded them next to the bed. He didn’t want to clean up too much later. They were sharing an air mattress because last time they had been too rough and broke their bed. They were still waiting for the next to arrive.  
When he was done, Mark moved to the living room and sat down on of the chairs only to wait for Jackson to return. He heard someone run up the stairs. The way only Jackson could do it. Mark got up from is seat and walked over to the door. The second the door opened and revealed his boyfriend, Mark tackled him against the wall. His lips were already devouring the younger’s lips. Jackson let out a surprised yelp of finding himself pinned against the wall, his duffle bag awkwardly hanging off one arm. His eyes were opened wide in surprise and his hands held onto Mark’s shirt tightly. It was the only thing he could hold onto in his instinct not to fall.  
“You’re finally home,” Mark muttered against Jackson’s lips. A small sigh left Jackson’s lips as he slowly calmed down from what could be considered an assault.  
“Mark? The others are home,” Jackson reminded him. Jackson earned himself a smirk and a quick shake of his head in return.  
“I sent them out,” he whispered, his voice bedroom low and husky. That was all Jackson needed to hear. He succumbed against the wall and pulled Mark against him. Mark instantly connected their lips in a hungry and sloppy kiss. Jackson responded immediately and let his duffel bag drop to the ground with a disturbingly heavy thud. Mark held on to Jackson’s protruding hips and curled his fingers in the belt loops. He pulled his boyfriend’s core close against his own as he deepened the kiss. He pried Jackson’s lips apart with his tongue and engaged in a heated dance of long stored lust. A pleased groan left the youngest as Mark’s tongue rubbed a certain spot inside his mouth and twisted just the right way. Mark broke the kiss to plant small kisses down Jackson’s jaw and neck. The younger responded with a roll of his hips and fingers tangling in Mark’s flaming red hair. The tug was a bit too painful for Mark and he hissed against his skin only to pull back. He looked at Jackson’s face and noticed how his teeth clamped down on his lower lip to silence himself. Mark pulled his belt loops against and simultaneously rolled his hips against Jackson’s, trying to drag a moan out of him. Jackson released his lip and a breathy moan left his throat. The sound went straight to the elder’s core and he claimed his lips in yet another heated kiss. With their lips busy with each other Mark guided them through the living room and towards their shared bedroom. Mark stopped them before they reached the air mattress. He closed the door behind them so the stench of sex would stay in their own room alone. While he did so, Jackson had made himself comfortable on the mattress. His eyes were half lidded as they sent an obvious sign for Mark to hurry up and join him. Mark though took his time to admire his boyfriend looking needy for him as. He made a show of walking towards him. He moved his hips from side to side with his erection strained against the front of his pants. Jackson’s eyes only widened at the sight, his eyes turning with every sway and his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Mark placed his knees on the mattress on either side of Jackson’s legs and let himself fall forward. He caught himself on his hands and leaned down to kiss Jackson’s slightly parted lips. He lowered himself so he was straddling his boyfriend’s waist and pushed his shirt up so the smooth skin of his waist was exposed flexing over the tensing muscles. Mark’s fingers danced over Jackson’s skin as they neared his hardened nubs. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his nipples with a teasing smirk on his lips. Jackson arched off the mattress as the stimulation of his sensitive buds became too much. Mark used the new exposing of Jackson’s neck to his advantage. He claimed the skin with his lips and occasional teeth. He didn’t bite hard, he couldn’t mark him. He kissed his way down from his ear to his collarbones and across his throat. He let his tongue lick across the dip of his throat earning him a groan of pleasure. Mark smirked and kissed his way up to the ear on the other side.  
“You love it like this, don’t you baby?” He asked his boyfriend and tugged his earlobe with his teeth gently.  
“Y-yes.” Jackson stuttered and Mark let out a hearty laugh and hugged his boyfriend. Jackson let out an awkward chuckle and squeezed Mark’s ass to get his attention back to pleasing him. Mark lifted himself off his boyfriend and smirked at the disappointed face. He got a hold of the button on his jeans and easily popped it open. His fingers continued to the zipper and pulled down, only to go on with nothing but air between his fingers. The zipper was stuck. He tried again only to frown. He let out a short chuckle as he pulled again. And again. Jackson groaned when the fabric of his pants kept creating friction to his erection. Mark gave up after several tries and a really frustrated Jackson had removed his hands and pulled his pants down his narrow hips with the zipper closed along with his boxers. Mark licked his lips as he let his eyes wander over his boyfriend’s naked frame. Despite having seen more times than he would like to admit, he couldn’t stop staring. He let his fingers trace the fine outlines of his muscles as he wet his suddenly dry lips.  
“You look so beautiful,” Mark couldn’t prevent his soft whisper as he leaned down to connect his lips with Jackson’s. Jackson let out a hum in response and Mark felt his hands on his back. He arched into the touch of the burning trail they left behind on his skin. He felt how Jackson pulled his dress shirt up over his shoulders and he sat up to let him remove it completely. When the fabric was off only with slight difficulties because the buttons got stuck in his hair, Mark laid down on his boyfriend again, engaging their mouths in a searing kiss again. He felt Jackson’s hands on his lower back, slowly trying to sneak inside his pants. He smirked against Jackson’s lips seeing how he was distracted with his mission at hand, unable to kiss him back properly. Mark bit down on Jackson’s lower lip, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave a mark. Jackson hissed and pulled his hands back to smack the back of Mark’s head albeit gently. Mark rolled off his boyfriend, which earned him a mutter of apologies. He chuckled wholeheartedly and took off his pants and boxers. He found it unfair how Jackson was more naked than him until then. When the fabric ended on the floor, Mark instantly felt a body on top of his own and his wrists being pinned to the mattress somewhere above his head.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” Jackson almost growled at him and Mark feigned innocence.  
“Do what?”  
“Do…whatever you did. I thought I hurt you.” Jackson replied and Mark laughed softly.  
“If you had hurt me, you would have felt it too.” Mark explained and gave him an indirect threat of a beating if he was hurt. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss along Mark’s neck. Mark sighed in content until he felt a playful nib at his skin and he pushed Jackson off his body. Both of them rolled off the bed and ended on the floor with Mark on top and Jackson gasping from the cold surface against his heated skin. Mark raised himself on his arms and started laughing. Their previous heated session was put on a halt for the situation. Mark for some reason found it extremely funny. Gasping for air he laid back down on Jackson’s chest and let the tears roll onto his heated skin. In return he felt Jackson’s arms sneak around his waist and give his backside a playful squeeze. The moan it elicited from Mark should have embarrassed him in any other situation. Instead it made him stop laughing and he moved back onto the air mattress and Jackson followed suit immediately.  
Mark was laying with his back on the mattress, Jackson hovering above him with their lips engaged in a heated display of affection. Jackson’s hands wandered up the elder’s body and brought the offending fabric of Mark’s shirt with them. The latter lifted his shoulders and back off the mattress so Jackson could rid him of the shirt but faith wanted it otherwise. The shirt got stuck. The decoration buttons on his shirt had gotten tangled in his messy hair and it made Jackson grow frustrated.  
“Hang on baby,” Mark instructed and intended to rid himself of the fabric after untangling his hair, but Jackson wouldn’t have it. The younger insisted on doing it himself and he pushed Mark’s hands away. It took the pair several minutes before the shirt was successfully disposed on the floor in some random direction. The pair smiled at each other at their success and Mark pulled Jackson down for a sloppy kiss. His hands wandered on the younger’s back and to his firm and delicate globes, his nails leaving red marks in their wake. Jackson groaned at the feeling and Mark smirked in accomplishment. He flipped them around so he had Jackson on his back underneath him. He smirked and pinched his nipples teasingly as he ground his naked crotch against Jackson’s equally naked core. He leaned down and pretended to capture Jackson’s lips in a kiss, but before they could touch, he stopped. He reached down behind the air mattress they were laying on and pulled out a bottle of lube. He picked himself up and scooted back and sat between his boyfriend’s legs. Letting the bottle fall between them, he stroked Jackson’s inner thighs and played certain attention to his balls. He knew Jackson’s weaknesses, his testicles being one of them. Mark leaned down and peppered teasing kisses along Jackson’s inner thighs as his fingers fondled his sacks. His free hand was used to keep his legs spread, his elbow on the opposite arm being to his aid as well. He let his sharp teeth dig into the tender flesh and simultaneously gave his balls a hard squeeze. Jackson arched off the bed and dug his heels into the mattress with the pleasure. Mark soothed the spot on his thigh with his tongue while he dipped his fingers in the bottle of lube. He turned his hand a few times to make sure the lube wouldn’t drip on the mattress and moved his fingers to Jackson’s entrance. With a disturbingly wet sound he pushed a finger into his boyfriend. Jackson tensed and gasped at the intrusion. Mark let Jackson adjust for a little time before he began curling his finger inside him. Jackson squirmed and clenched his fists around the bed sheets at the sensations. It had been a while since they had been alone like this and Mark made sure to stretch Jackson thoroughly. He didn’t want to have him in pain the following day and have to deal with Jaebeom’s reprimanding. When he pushed in the second finger their moment was interrupted by the annoying sound of a phone. Jackson made a move to grab the phone but Mark used his free to push him back down on the bed.  
“What if it’s the others?” Jackson asked through pleasured pants. Mark frowned when he realized his younger member had a point. If they were to be interrupted now because they wouldn’t pick up the phone, it would be hell for the two of them. Mark removed his hand from Jackson’s broad chest and the latter picked up the phone to check the caller. True enough it was a call from Yugyeom’s phone. Jackson picked it up and quickly panted into the phone.  
“God yes! Mark! Fuck me harder!” He exaggerated his moans into the phone and Mark had to cover his mouth and still his fingers not to laugh. Jackson dropped the phone a second later with a chuckle. “He hung up on me. Ungrateful bastard.” He smiled and Mark finally let go of his laughter. Jackson might just have earned them another hour. Mark collapsed onto Jackson’s chest in his fit of laughter and Jackson joined him. It took them several minutes to calm down enough to continue where they left off.  
Mark made a scissor motion with his fingers, which cut off Jackson’s laughter successfully and replaced it with a wanton moan. Something Mark knew Jackson would deny at any time. The elder continued to stretch Jackson as he peppered his stomach with butterfly kisses, purposely avoiding his cock. It earned him a few growls of disapproval but he didn’t budge. He worked a third finger into Jackson’s tight entrance and stretched him further. He knew this stretch would be painful for Jackson and he took the tip of his erection into his mouth and gave it a tentative suck. His boyfriend’s fingers ended up in his hair and encouraged him to take in more of his length. Mark did as he was silently begged to do and took Jackson as deep as he could without gagging. He felt Jackson’s rippled cock laying hot and heavy against his tongue. He let his tongue dance around Jackson’s length as he stretched him for what was to come. Something they both had missed in the weeks since they last had the chance together. A particularly hard suck made Jackson gasp and jerk backwards. The move was accompanied by a loud sizzling sound and they looked at each other confused. The situation was all over comical with Mark looking up at Jackson still with his cock in his mouth and brows furrowed. He noticed they were moving towards the ground. They had deflated the air mattress. That was where the sound came from. Mark pulled off Jackson and the said boy investigated the source of the sound. He struggled a short while until the sound became louder. He held up a pencil and laughed.  
“We might need a new mattress.” He chuckled and Mark snorted.  
“Not again?” He laughed softly and Jackson nodded.  
“Jaebeom will kill us.” They laughed in unison and Mark subconsciously curled his fingers inside the younger, making him jerk and moan again.  
“Do that again.” He ordered and Mark smirked. He had found his small pleasure gland. He pulled out his fingers and earned a whine from the younger. Mark chuckled softly and kissed the tip of his erection as he lubed up his cock for the younger. He got on his knees and leaned over Jackson’s body, ignoring the pain in his knees from being on the mattress without air. He kissed him sloppily as he eased himself inside his boyfriend with a pleasured gasp. He was too immersed in his own pleasure to notice Jackson’s pained expression until he was buried fully inside him.  
“Sorry baby. “ He apologized in a hushed whisper as he started to pepper his face in small kisses to distract him from the pain. The tightness around his length was immense and the way Jackson kept pulsating around him made it almost impossible for Mark to stay still. It took all his self-control not pound into him at the first given chance. He stayed still for his lover for several full minutes, straining his weight on his arms and his legs buckling from the effort. He thought the moment would never come when Jackson would nod twice which was his usual order for him to move. But finally it came and Mark pulled out carefully and left only the tip inside Jackson’s clenching entrance. He leaned down and kissed Jackson deeply as he thrust into him again. Their moans mingled between their lips as pleasure enveloped them and clouded their minds. Mark started a slow but deep rhythm. It had been weeks since they had been together intimately but that didn’t rush their needs. They wanted to make the best of it. It was a silent agreement between them. Both of them were far gone with pleasure, their lips were connected but no kissing occurred. They were simply too caught up in the pleasure surging through their cores to do else than pant and hold on to each other tightly.  
“Oh god! Mark pull out. Pull out please.” Jackson pleaded and Mark pulled out, his expression frantic and stricken by panic.  
“What happened?” He asked desperately and followed with apology after apology. Jackson’s face with a horrible expression of pain and Mark’s heart fell deep into his stomach in regret. He hadn’t known what he had done wrong though. But the way Jackson squirmed on the mattress with his leg stretched made Mark come to realization.  
“Cramp!” Jackson clarified for him before he had a chance to ask. Mark instantly grabbed his foot and helped his boyfriend stretch until the pain was gone.  
“Fuck that hurt.” Jackson whined and Mark let out a chuckle that could be considered sadistic.  
“Do you want to stop?” He asked and understood if he did.  
“It seems like some higher powers are against us having sex.” Jackson pouted and Mark agreed with a nod.  
“Let’s take a shower and wait for the others to return. I hope they brought back dinner.” Mark said and helped his boyfriend stand from the flat air mattress.  
“We also have to ask to sleep on the couch.” Jackson reminded and Mark hummed and mentally cursed the entire world for being against him and his boyfriend’s lone hours together.

When the other members returned an hour later and the couple was cuddling on the couch together all of them smirked smugly at the couple.  
“Don’t.” Mark said and looked at them threateningly.  
“What?! Did Jackson top?” Jinyoung asked with a snicker and Mark glared at him.  
“If that was just the case.” He grumbled.  
“By the way Leader Hyung, can we sleep on the couch tonight?” Jackson asked before they could continue their conversation of their sexual roles.  
“What did you two do this time?” Jaebeom asked and narrowed his eyes at the pair.  
“The mattress just suddenly went out of air.” Jackson replied with a shy smile.  
“It’s ruined?”  
“It’s deflated. A pencil thought it was fun to interrupt us.” Mark explained with a sigh and earned himself a snicker from the two youngest. “Shut up or we will sleep in your beds.” Mark threatened and cuddled up against Jackson’s side. Today just wasn’t his day.


End file.
